Blurring the Lines
by Darkwolf109
Summary: Belle had a had a bad day and all she wanted was to curl up in her girlfriends arms. Shame she forgot they wern't out.


A/N: Okay. So normally I write Kelly/Belle but this couple hit me one day so now I'm trying to get it out there cos I really think they work. I want to thank HotdogInAPineappleWorld for taking up the couple and helping me decide to give them a shot myself. Hope you like this.

I own nothing.

Darkwolf.

Blurring the Lines

Belle hummed quietly to herself as she ascended the stairs towards the dorm. She was bored out of her mind after listening to her aunt rant about Thwaits Sr for the past two hours.

'_Two hours of my bloody life wasted on another Thwaits. I can't escape them!_' she thought with a sigh.

All she wanted was to crawl into her girlfriends arms and forget she ever heard of the name Thwaits.

Growling irritably she opened the door to the dorm and walked in, her annoyance growing at the noise within.

'_Great. Every bloody girl in the school has to be in here when I need peace and quiet. Stupid bints._' She thought.

Her eyes roamed the room till she located her girlfriend who was reclining on her bed reading Dracula, again.

'_Christ she loves that book. It's the third time this week she's read it._' Belle thought fondly as she made her way over to the girl's bed.

Reaching it at last she kicked off her heels and, without giving a damn to the fact there were other girls in the room, crawled up the bed and straight into her girlfriends arms.

"I hate Thwaits. As in the plural. Whole lot of them need to be shot." She mumbled.

Andrea put her book down and smiled at the younger girl as she wrapped one arm around her waist and let her free hand run gently through her auburn hair.

"I take it your aunt wanted to talk about Geoffrey." She more stated than asked.

"Two bloody hours of it. I'm never talking to her again." Belle replied with a slight whine.

Andrea laughed.

"Aww. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She said.

Belle pulled back to glare at her.

"It was the same as if I'd thrown you in a room with every Chav in this bloody school." She growled.

Andrea looked alarmed at the thought.

"On second thought, next time get drunk before you go in." she said with a firm nod.

Belle smiled and nuzzled her head back under Andrea's chin.

Neither girl had noticed that the entire dorm had gone deathly silent the moment Belle had gotten on the bed.

"Next time you're coming with me to distract me from it all." Belle firmly decided.

Andrea laughed.

"Belle, babe, I got banned after last time remember. We spent the whole time with your mouth on my neck and my hand up your skirt. Your aunt wasn't all that pleased if I recall." She reminded the younger girl.

Belle smiled at the memory. It had been fun watching her aunt's reaction.

"Don't care. Least last time I didn't want to kill myself the whole time." She said.

Andrea just smiled indulgently.

"Okay. Next time I'll attempt to go with you. But don't blame me if your aunt throws me out before I'm even in the room. You're still her niece; she doesn't exactly like watching us make out in front of her." She replied.

Belle leaned up to kiss the older girl as reward for her agreement.

"Just means we'll have to find something else to do with our time." Belle mumbled as Andrea untucked her shirt and slid her hand up under the thin material.

As Andrea's hand started to gently rub the younger girls back, Belle began to purr, making the Head Emo smile.

"You're just a big kitten." She snickered.

"Shut up." Belle mumbled, starting to drift off.

"WHAT THE BLEED'N HELL!"

Both girls startled slightly at the yell and looked up, Belle glaring furiously at the interruption, only to find the entire dorm staring at them.

"What is it now Taylor?" Andrea asked tiredly.

"I think she wants to know just when you two got so…close." Polly explained.

Belle and Andrea looked at each other.

"Opps?" Belle said with a bashful smile.

Andrea scoffed.

"And you were the one who didn't want to come out in case you dad found out." She shot playfully.

Belle huffed indignantly even as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I had a bad day! Forgive me if I wanted to spend some quality time with my girlfriend." She shot.

Andrea smirked at her.

"Yeah. We both know you can't get enough of me." She replied.

Belle flushed several shades of red.

"Didn't hear you complaining at the time." She snapped.

Both girls were grinning at each other. It wasn't the first time they had bantered over the topic.

"And you won't hear me complaining now." Andrea said.

Belle rolled her eyes but leaned in to gently kiss the girl.

By that point they had forgotten that they had an audience, again.

The kiss was quickly deepening as Andrea's hand ran up the back of Belle's thigh, prompting a moan from the younger girl as her hands moved to the Emo's shirt to start un-doing the buttons.

"WHOA! Stop! I don need ta she tha' stuff!" Taylor yelled out, covering her eyes.

Both girls quickly pulled back, looking mildly embarrassed.

"When did this happen?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Belle looked to Andrea to answer.

The Emo sighed.

"Unlike the rest of you I noticed that Belle was having nightmares every night and moving up to the roof for hours on end, in the middle of the night, so she didn't disturb any one. One night I went up to work out what was wrong, and bring a bloody blanket up cos the stupid slapper never bothered." Andrea started to explain.

"Hey!" Belle cut in, indignant.

"Well it's true. Anyway, turned out she had lasting issues from Cheltenham and couldn't sleep. A week of talking later she finally climbs into my bed after a really bad nightmare. I err…might have…sort of…" Andrea trailed off in embarrassment.

Belle smirked.

"Kissed me and told me to go to sleep…_honey_." She finished with a snicker.

"Oh shut up. I was half asleep!" Andrea tried to defend herself.

"Needless to say when we both woke up early the next morning we both needed a strong drink and a discussion on what the hell had happened." Belle continued.

"Three drinks and no talking later we were making out. That was two weeks after the heist so… four months ago. End of story." Andrea finished their story.

Belle smiled at her and kissed her gently.

Andrea grinned and pushed some of Belle's hair behind her ear.

"So you've been together this whole time and never told anyone?" Polly asked.

"Only my aunt." Belle replied, flushing slightly.

Kelly arched a brow.

"This'll be good." She said.

Andrea snickered.

"Miss wanted to talk to Belle, who forgot, again, that we weren't out and sat in my lap the moment we were in the office. And then proceeded to leave hicky's on my neck. It didn't take a genius to figure it out." She explained.

"Shut up." Belle shot.

"You have a habit of forgetting." Andrea snickered.

"Why aren't you out then?" Chelsea asked.

Belle sighed.

"If my dad finds out he'll pull me out of here. I don't particularly feel like leaving. Or returning to Cheltenham." She explained.

"Good luck him getting anywhere near you." Andrea growled.

Belle shot her a dark look.

As a general rule they didn't talk about the male Fritton but the few times they had (usually because Belle was in the middle of a breakdown) Andrea had learned that he was violent towards his daughter. Extremely violent.

"St. Trinian's protect their own Belle. You don't want to leave then we won't let you leave. Simple as that." Kelly said.

Belle smiled slightly.

"Thanks Kel." She replied softly.

Both Belle and Andrea knew it wasn't that simple but they let it be. Between Andrea and St. Trinian's, Carnaby would have a hell of a time getting to his daughter.

"So…does this mean a Posh Totty is dating an…Emo?" Chelsea asked, bewildered.

Belle and Andrea looked at each other before Belle nuzzled back in against the older girl.

"Seems that way." Andrea replied before wrapping her arms around Belle and letting her eyes fall closed.

"Told you there was a reason Belle spends every night in Andrea's bed, moaning." Tania said to Tara.

Belle and Andrea's eyes snapped open as the dorm burst into laughter.


End file.
